


Softy

by skargasm



Series: Family, Pack - Same Difference [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't feeling jealous in the slightest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softy

“You just gonna stand there and seethe with jealousy?” Derek scowled in Stiles’ general direction before turning back to the view through the kitchen window. Van and Angel were running around outside in their huge enclosed garden, screaming with joy as they were chased by the far from small Alaskan malamute puppy. Derek had both hands leaning against the sink as he kept a careful eye on the three of them—Scott might think the dog was safe to be left with the kids but he always expected the best from everyone and everything. Derek was not that naïve.

“I’m not jealous.”

“Uh-huh. So you’re not feeling like the kids deserted you as soon as Scotty dropped Frosty over then?”

“What kind of name is _Frosty_ for a dog for God’s sake?” He muttered under his breath but obviously Stiles heard judging by the chuckle that came from his side. 

“It’s just what Scotty calls him—he’s not stuck with the name. Besides, it’s a short-term thing—they’re waiting to hear back from Deaton regarding the microchip. The Bank Holiday kinda messed things up hence not being able to find out who his owner is. Scott couldn’t have him at home today so I said it was alright to leave him here short-term.”

Right.” Derek stiffened slightly as Van stumbled and fell, watching eagle-eyed as the humungous puppy (more like full grown mutt but no-one was listening to him) bounded over to the little boy, enthusiastically licking him wherever could be reached now that he was on the ground. As he watched, Angel threw her arms around the dog’s neck, flashing her eyes at him and giggling with laughter when it made the dog bark. 

“Is it because he’s kept his eyebrows when he’s furry—it is, isn’t it?”

“You’re not funny.”

“I am freakin’ hilarious my darling husband and you know it.” He tried to ignore it as Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist, maintaining his position as his husband wriggled and writhed until he was pressed against Derek’s front, whiskey coloured eyes staring into his. “Come on babes—I know we agreed that a pet wasn’t a good idea but—“

“Ah ah! We agreed—not until the kids are a little older because we all know who’ll get stuck looking after it.” Without his bidding, his arms had wrapped around Stiles in return, hands automatically coming to rest on the upper curve of Stiles’ ass. It wasn’t his fault—the lean body tended to act like a magnet when he was near and he had very little control of his body’s response. “Besides, none of us really have the time to care for an animal at the moment—it wouldn’t be fair.”

“So, nothing to do with the fact that old Frosty out there seems to have refused to offer submission to you in any way shape or form?”

“Don’t be an idiot—why should I care?”

“Because he’s accepted Scott as the alpha but seems to think you’re some big ol’ softy he doesn’t have to take any notice of. Maybe. Perhaps.” The growl that rumbled through his chest was involuntary and he deliberately avoided meeting Stiles’ gaze. Sometimes his husband saw far too much. 

“He’s not hanging around otherwise I’d address the situation.” That was _not_ a grumpy voice, not in any way shape or form. 

“You do realise to me and the kids, you’re always gonna be the alpha of this household. Right?”

“Stiles—“

“And what you don’t seem to have considered—we have a four legged babysitter out there.” Without warning, Stiles pressed his hands to Derek’s shoulders and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist with the ease of long practice. “Fancy taking me upstairs and making me howl?”

“I don’t know why I put up with you, I really don’t!” With one last look out of the window to check that the kids were happily distracted with the furry beastie (and totally ignoring the whole idea that he had turned into such a big softy upon becoming a father that he might have to assert his dominance on a family pet of all things), he grabbed hold of Stiles’ ass to hold him steady as he turned and took the stairs to their bedroom at a run. Might as well make use of the opportunity.

* * *


End file.
